


The Shield and The Lance

by Toaster_Fire



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Birthday, Chaos, Dead People, Dedue is a true hero, Dimidue Week (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri is a really cute and sad kid, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For Dimidue week 2019, Gen, Guilt, PLAY THE BLUE LIONS ROUTE DAGNABBIT, Post-Canon, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, Takes place a couple of days after the Duscur incident, its just really good, yeah I was late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Fire/pseuds/Toaster_Fire
Summary: Duscur, it was his home, his family, and everything else to him. But it was lost to death, pestilence, and despair. And Dedue was but a victim of a tragedy he didn't deserve. But it lead to something that would change his life forever.A story of how Dedue met Dimitri. Written for Dimidue Week 2019;





	The Shield and The Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm quite late to the party!
> 
> But that doesn't matter.
> 
> Dimitri and Dedue have been one of my favourite liege and lord relationships in Fire Emblem.
> 
> Actually scratch that, they are more like blood brothers. Who are always sworn to protect each other!
> 
> So the idea with this fic is that it's all in Dedue's perspective, so it won't be as detailed as the previous stories.
> 
> Anyways. I hope you really like it!

Smoldering ashes,

That is all there is.

Dead people,

That is all there is.

Their screams of terror and agony,

That is all there is.

And I didn’t do anything.

There is nothing I can do.

I don’t even understand what happened.

But all I know is that I did nothing.

I did nothing to protect them.

I did nothing for them.

I did nothing.

…

“Hey!”

“...”

“You! You are one of those Duscur traitors aren’t you?!”

“...”

“If you are not going to speak up, I will make you repent for what you have done to our lord!”

…

I put my knees on the ground.

“Huh?”

And I waited.

“So you want to repent? Then I will help you then!”

The last thing I remembered was getting hit by the hilt of the lance.

…

…

…

It was dark.

There was nothing I could see.

I felt like a rope was tied around my neck and my wrists.

“No! Wait!”

Then I heard him.

“My prince, these are one of the people who killed your father! Trust breakers like these don’t deserve mercy!”

“B-but … he didn’t do anything! H-he just gave himself up to you and now you are doing … this! ”

Finally, I realised that I was about to be executed.

“Our king was murdered along with the rest of your friends and family! If you like to still be stuck in your little world, then I shall bring reality back to you!”

The floor underneath me disappeared,

And I awaited for death to come…

…

…

...

But then the rope broke, and I was back on the ground once more.

“I … I am Lambert’s son! I will become the king of Faerghus! And I denounce these public executions!”

I was ... saved.

“Now even our prince has decided to betray us! The moment he cut the rope is the day we now realise all of Faerghus is lost … punish the naive child!”

Danger.

He will be killed if I do nothing.

“Grhhh…”

“Guys … that thing!”

I stood up.

“It’s still alive!”

And ran to the voice I heard.

“Raagghhhh!”

“Ahhh!”

I knocked them off.

“He … He is trying to kill us! Like our king!”

I knocked the other one down.

“Augh!”

“Dammit, it’s going feral! Kill it first!”

I charged again…

“Take this you beast!”

But a cold feeling sliced open my skin.

“Gahhh!”

I feel it scorching … my back torn apart from a single cut.

And in that moment, my skin was torn again.

“Grhhhh…!”

Suddenly, I feel weak.

And they took my moment of weakness as an opportunity.

“You mangy dog!”

They kicked me down, and I fall flat against the floor.

The darkness that was covering me was then ripped away, giving back light into my eyes.

“Okay Duscur cur! You shall pay for everything you have done, with your head!”

There I saw someone raising a sword against me.

“No!”

But a young boy charged in, with lance thrusting forward.

“Agh!”

The boy pierced the chest my attacker.

“Traitors… All of you are traitors!”

But it was not enough.

“N-no…w-what have I done …?”

The boy was crying, with eyes filled with fear and remorse.

His guard was down.

“I must have my revenge!”

They were running to the boy.

I quickly stood up my knees to trip him.

“What the…?!”

And he fell to the floor.

I stand in front of the boy. Ready to protect him with my life.

“N-no! He’s going to kill you!”

I didn’t hear his pleas.

All I wanted was for him … Dimitri … to live.

“RAAGGHHH! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE! DIE! DIE DIE! DIE!”

That person was frenzied, and they charged straight at us.

I won’t fail in protect those I have loved anymore.

No more screams.

No more despair.

I am ready.

…

“Prince Dimitri!”

“R-Rodrigue!”

“What?!”

A man of blue hair came riding on his steed. He was holding a lance, like the boy. That person switched attention to the man.

“YOU WON’T STOP ME! I WILL AVENGE MY KINGDOM! RAAAAGGGGHHHH!”

He charged forward again.

“Forgive me Lambert…”

He raised his lance upwards, and hurled it.

The lance pierced the attacker with a great force.

Blood was spilling from their chest.

And the attacked stopped moving.

They were finally dead.

“If anyone dares to continue these executions or hurt the prince, I will protect him!”

That man, Rodrigue, was yelling at the other attackers I knocked over.

“Alright, alright! We’ll stop! We just want justice for our friends!”

“Not by murdering people in public you won’t. You must be imprisoned.”

Suddenly, a bunch of people clad in armor apprehended my would-be executors.

Finally, the ordeal was over.

“Prince Dimitri, we must get you back to the castle at once!’

“But Rodrigue, this person is bleeding!”

The boy took notice of my wounds.

“Wait, isn’t that a…”

“It doesn’t matter what he is! He saved me from that man! You must help him!”

The boy was pleading desperately, his tears flowing even more so.

“Clerics! Move over here and help that boy who is bleeding!”

From the side, people in robes came. The staves they were holding were glowing with a white aura.

Without notice, the pain in my back disappeared.

I was healed.

“Dimitri. Let us go now.”

“But Rodrigue … we can’t leave him …”

“But prince, the town square is too dangerous. We must go now…”

“Sir!”

One of the men clad in armor approached Rodrigue.

“They confessed to us that they have more captives that they were going to execute in public. More of these displays are all over Fhirdiad!”

Rodrigue expressed deep sorrow.

“Then we must stop these executions before there will be corpses lying all over Fhirdiad! And get some knights to escort the prince and the boy back to the castle, they must be safe!”

“Yes sir!”

Rodrigue then off on his steed. Some of the armor clad men then surrounded me and Dimitri and we head to the supposed castle.

“E-excuse me?”

I looked over to him.

“I want to thank you. For saving me.”

I nodded.

“ Is it … alright … if I know what your name is…?”

My name.

I never knew his language.

But I do know what my name is.

“Dedue.”

“Umm … Doo-doo?”

I shook my head.

“Oh! I’m sorry …”

He was embarrassed, fiddling his thumbs to calm himself down.

It was cute.

It reminded me of my sister.

But for now I must try and help him.

I put on my best smile and put my hand on his shoulder.

“De … due.”

“Dee … doo … it’s Deedoo, right?”

It was close enough.

I nodded.

“Thank you Deedoo. I’m very grateful for what you did … Oh! I almost forgot, My name is Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd. You can just call me Dimitri.”

“Dee … me … tree …”

“That’s alright Deedoo. I am still learning your name as well. I hope we can get along!”

Having changed from his sadder expression to one that is more earnest, it makes me genuinely happy.

Now I have something to live for.

My family…

My friends…

My fellow people…

I will live.

I will live to protect our hope for the future.

That is what I will do from now on.

“Deedoo?”

“Dedoo?”

“Dedue?”

\--------------------

“Dedue? Is it ok if I can come in?”

“Huh?”

Realising where I am now, I was sitting in front of my desk in my own quarters. I was writing a memoir, something Dimitri asked me to do.

I looked behind me and found him standing in front of me.

“Your highness … I mean, Dimitri. I apologise for being rude, but what are you doing here?”

Dimitri looked excited, “Well, we were just here to say that there is a celebration banquet going on in the halls. We want you to join us.”

I stood up from my desk, “If you need me to guard the entrance then I will do so immediately.”

“No, no Dedue. I want you there because it is about you.”

“Me?”

Dimitri then walked to me and gave me a bunch of flowers, “Happy Birthday Dedue.”

Oh yes.

Today was my birthday.

“Me, the professor and the rest of the Blue Lions have already set up a party. We were going to wait for you, but I figured you were enjoying writing that memoir I asked you to do.”

“I’m… sorry your highness.”

Dimitri shook his head, “You don’t have to say sorry Dedue. I figured you want to ride because you want to share those experiences to the world. And besides, it’s your birthday after all! I should be the one worrying about you.

“But what about the memoir?”

“This birthday will add to it! After all, we are going to make it the best birthday party you will ever experience and write about!”

Dimitri then pumps his fist in excitement.

I smiled, “Thank you, Dimitri.”

Dimitri nodded, “The pleasure is all mine Dedue.”

Dimitri then walked back to the entrance of my room, “Alright, let’s continue this chat in the banquet. I fear Sylvain can’t hold off Ingrid from eating all the roast for much longer. Haha.”

He then chuckled and went off to the banquet hall.

“I am always grateful, Dimitri.”

And so, I will live.

I will live until I finish writing my story.

The story of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me or just listen to me make silly comments on the internet then follow me on twitter @ mar_blumask.
> 
> As for that Joker story, that's still taking a while. So I apologise for the wait!
> 
> I'll see you all on the next story.
> 
> \- Toaster the Boy.


End file.
